


Bedtime Routine

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Clint comes home after a long training session to find Phil and Nick already there.





	Bedtime Routine

Clint yawned, tightening one hand on the strap of his duffel bag.

Training had taken him much longer than he expected and all he wanted was to lie down and snuggle into his pillow after taking a long shower. Well, that, and maybe to eat something warm. That was pretty high on his list as well.

Right after opening the door to the apartment, Clint put his bag on the floor, took off his shoes, and followed the smell of tomato soup that led him right to the kitchen. Seeing Phil standing by the oven, stirring the soup, made Clint smile.

"It'll be ready in five minutes," Phil said, never taking his eyes off the pot, and the way he tried to focus all his attention on the soup made Clint smile. "How was training?"

"It was long. Very long. But just remembering that you were cooking tonight was motivating enough. I love your tomato soup," Clint walked up to Phil and hugged him from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of Phil's neck. He was still wearing his dress shirt and suit pants.

"Good. It's the only thing I can make without messing up, so it’s nice to know that it’s not awful."

"Well, I'm also a fan of your toast-making skills if that counts," Clint smiled against Phil's neck, making Phil snort.

"Funny."

"Hey, it's fine, your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Nick entered the kitchen, wearing a tight black t-shirt and comfortable, dark sweatpants. Clint approved of that look a lot. Nick coming home before Clint was rare, since both he and Phil were workaholic types, so Clint always enjoyed these nights.

"That Phil can't cook."

"Ah, that one. Don't worry, Cheese, it’s definitely classified." 

"Keep that up and you won’t get any soup," Phil grumbled, but Clint could hear the amusement in his voice.

After dinner, while Phil and Nick were busy with paperwork and replying to e-mails, Clint cleaned up the kitchen, managed to catch up with his favorite game shows, and took a long, relaxing shower, reveling in the fact that all three of them actually ended up coming home earlier. They didn't have to hurry with anything, they could just take their time and enjoy themselves. 

Since the day when all three of them had finally talked about their relationship, Clint couldn't believe almost ten months had passed, they had worked out a routine that somehow accommodated their hectic working hours. It took them some time and patience, but it was worth it. This routine was something that managed to keep Clint grounded, especially after difficult days or long missions.

Later, when he was lying in bed, waiting for Nick and Phil to join him, he felt the bed dip. Opening his eyes, he saw Nick taking off his shirt and throwing it on the chair standing nearby, before he laid down next to Clint. It felt only natural to just turn around and wrap his arm around Nick's middle, bringing them closer together. Clint closed his eyes again and sighing quietly.

After taking a shower and joining them in bed, Phil asked Nick about the paperwork concerning the junior agents, making Nick groan. Clint wanted to join the conversation, too, but as soon as he felt Phil wrap his arms around him and Nick run his fingers through his hair, he fell asleep right away.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Nick Fury/Phil Coulson (or any OT3 thereof), bedtime routine."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/615070.html?thread=85178782#t85178782)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
